The Unexpected Meetings - Free For All!
by Thornsword
Summary: yes, it's finally here! (better late than never) i recently reached 200 reviews on my story, the unexpected meetings, so to celebrate, I said i would do every single suggestion submitted within a certain time frame. Some will be Percabeth, some will be Traite, some will be... dancing llamas? I will try to upload as much as possble!
1. Of Bars and Boyfriends

**Hey Guys!**

**I know I am so super late, but this time, I have reasons! Actual reasons!**

**1. I went on holiday, so no wi-fi OR computer**

**2. I just moved house, so my computer was in a box**

**3. There was no Wi-Fi for four weeks.**

**4. Loads and loads and loads of assignments. Like, seriously, a crap-ton. And they were all due on the same week.**

**Other than that.. PROCRASTINATION IS THE WORST POSSIBLE MENTAL ILLNESS EVER sorry sorry for not uploading this sooner, and I promise that I will upload sooner.**

**(if I don't… just spam me or something)**

**This particular oneshot is dedicated to writer432, who specifically said: This was amazing! (thank you) For an idea... umm... Percy pretends to be Annabeth's boyfriend at a bar to ward off unwanted attention, causing both to be flustered. AU, so no Demigods.**

Annabeth POV

I grasp the envelope in my hands, I can hear my heartbeat loud and clear, feel my blood rushing through my veins, I- "hurry up Annie, we wanna see what you got as we'll!"

I look up at Percy with an annoyed expression "well so-ry I can't keep up with your impatience"

Percy looked at me with that stupid, heart-wrenching smirk of his.

"And don't call me Annie."

I rip open the envelope and...

All A's and A*'s.

I gape at the results in shock. I probably looked like a fish. "What'd you get?" Percy asked. Still in shock, I turned the folded piece of paper towards him. Now we were both fish.

"A*'s? Holy crap Annabeth, you could go to any university in the world with this!"

A rouge tinge dusted my cheeks. He got a few a stars but mostly a's and b's.

TIME SKIP - LATER THAT NIGHT

Percy POV

So, in light of our recent smartness and good results on both our tests, we decided to go out to celebrate.

We are currently in a club called barcode and I was sitting down at our table while Annabeth was getting us some drinks. My eyes followed her as she went.

She really didn't know how crazy she made me, especially in that dress. It was kind of a silver colour and it hugged her body in all the right places. I caught myself before I stared to much. She got the drinks but on the way back some guy came up to her and cornered her.

"Hello there, aren't you a fine piece of work?" He said, a flirtatious smile plastered on his face.

"Um... Fine, thanks... Could you move out of the way please?" Annabeth said annoyed.

I felt anger and jealousy wash over me. I knew Annabeth could handle herself, but watching some random guy go up to her and then do that made my blood boil.

"Aww, c'mon babe, stop playing hard to get, I know you want this" he gestured to himself like the cocky idiot he was.

Annabeth rolled her eyed and tried to muscle her way around him. Normally, she would have absolutely no trouble pushing the guy out of her way and into the table but with her hands occupied with the beers. This wasn't a normals situation.

The idiot simply pushed her back and kept moving foreword until Annabeth was cornered in... Well, a corner.

This was when I started getting worried. The guy kept touching her in inappropriate places and she shot me a few panicked looks. That did it.

With my vision red and fire in my eyes I made a beeline to the obnoxious prat. After dodging a few people and sloshing glasses, I tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun around, a cocky snarl on his lips. "What?" He said "can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Get your hands off of her" I growled. Annabeth's eyes filled with relief and she tried to wriggle out of the man's grip, the glasses lay forgotten on the floor.

"Why should I? What's it to you?" He smirked. I wracked my brain for something that could have an impact on him...

"I'm her boyfriend" I snarled, a light blush on my cheeks. Annabeth promptly turned into a cherry.

The prat's eyes widened a bit as he slowly let go of Annabeth, at least he knew that if he got in a fight with me he would lose, as I was at least a head taller than him.

Annabeth roughly pushed the guy out of her way, threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks Seaweed Brain" she whispered, still bright red.

We awkwardly shuffled back to our table and sat down, both bright red. _Wait… we're BOTH blushing! Does that mean…?_

"Hey… Annabeth…" I started. She looked up from admiring the lovely craftsmanship of the table.

"Umm… I kinda have something to tell you…"

"W-what is it?" she asked me softly, and, despite the noise of the bar, I could hear her perfectly.

"I… well… I-mean…"

She moved over so we were sitting next to me, smiling her usual 'I-know-exactly-what-you're-gonna-say-and-it's-gonna-be-stupid smile.

"Yes?"

I let out a nervous laugh "you are _so _not making this easy."

She laughed at me and replied "I am never, _ever _going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain, get used to it."

She cupped my face with her hands and I placed mine on her waist as we both drew closer and closer until I felt her soft lips that tasted a bit like peaches.

She pulled away and placed her forehead on mine.

"I think I might like you… just a tiny bit" I said

She giggled and replied

"I think I like you too."

**SO THAT'S IT!**

**Again, I am really, really sorry for not updating but I have three new chapters in process, so look forward to those.**

**I will keep my promise and write every single suggestion (even the weird ones *coughcoughdancingllamascoughcough*)**

**Till next time!**

**Next up: the Bed Bug Incident!**

**Thornsword**


	2. The Bed Bug Incident

**This one was suggested by soccerstar121, who specifically said "I have had this idea for a while but couldn't write it very well... It's Halloween and somebody plants a fake spider on Annabeth's hand and she freaks out and Percy is there with her. Just an idea."**

**Yes, you are right, it's just an idea.**

**A flaming BRILLIANT idea.**

**This will kind of act as a prequel to the next chapter. You'll see why later.**

**Disclaimer: no, nada, non, however the hell you say no in Russian – I don't own anything except the words on the page.**

**Etc.**

"Travis, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, this is _the entire Athena cabin _we're messing with" Connor says worriedly. Travis rolls his eyes.

"Yea, what are you, chicken? 'Sides, we got a bunch of people in on this prank – do you wanna go back there and say how much of a chicken you are?" Travis shoots back.

Connor shakes his head, the stolls are many things, but chicken is not an option. They enter the clearing in the woods, each holding a bag of various cameras, wires and laptops.

In the clearing sits Rachel, the camp's oracle, Thalia, a few people from the Morpheus cabin and a few people from the Demeter cabin.

They were ready for the biggest, most dangerous prank they had every attempted. Ever. Travis checked his watch. "It's almost Halloween guys. Ten minutes to go."

The others nodded, some rubbed their hands in anticipation. The Morpheus cabin members went ahead and made sure the entire cabin was veeerrry sleepy all of a sudden (you have no idea how late those brainiacs can stay up working on projects)

Next, the people from the Demeter cabin, Thalia and Rachel snuck in and planted cameras everywhere. "Phase two complete" Thalia grinned as they walked back into the clearing. Travis and Connor looked at each other and nodded once before they ran off in opposite directions.

When Daedalus' Labyrinth had infiltrated Camp Half-blood last year, the shifting beneath the ground caused several secret tunnels and the like to pop up all over the place.

Connor went to the one behinf Zeus' Fist, a small crack that was only big enough to hold twenty jars of greek fire.

Or three mechanical spiders.

Earlier in the week, Travis and Connor had gotten the Hephaestus cabin to build ten mechanical spiders, swearing them to secrecy while they're at it.

The result was several dog-sized, hairy, automaton arachnids. They were the same squeamish brown colour you would associate with a huntsman and pincers large enough to eat an anvil.

Connor heaped all three mechanical nightmares into his arms and sprinted back to the clearing.

A month ago, Travis was walking through the forest… thinking… about… um, _certain things _when he leaned up against a tree. The tree made a _click _noise and Travis tumbled down a rather large flight of stairs.

The stairs lead to a rather large room full of randomly large lowing crystals.

No, they were literally _glowing_.

Travis shook himself out of his reverie, threw open the door and raced down the stone steps **(how did stone steps get in a tree? Don't ask me, I'm just the author.)**. As he jumped down the remaining three stairs, Travis was immediately assaulted by a face-full of ugly, hairy, kind-of-sticky, fake spiders. Seven of them in fact.

He quickly bundled them in his arms, latching a few onto his belt, he ran back to the meet-up place, ready to scare the living daylights out of some Athena kids.

Travis reached the small. Moonlight-lit clearing huffing and panting. He rested his hands on his knees, dumping the spiders on the forest floor in the action. When he looked up, he realized he was beaten back by Connor.

Travis groaned _now I owe him five bucks. Dammit._

Connor winked at him and flashed a peace sign, as though he could tell exactly what Travis was thinking. Of course, this gesture proved to everyone else that Connor and Travis Stoll could, in fact, read each other's minds.

Except they can't, I mean their only demigods – where did superpowers come in?

Travis and Connor sneaked into the cabin and placed the spiders in extremely strategic places (aka wherever the hell they wanted them to be), turned on the video cameras and retreated to the clearing.

The others had already set up the Leo-Made computer (the boy's a freaking genius) and were huddled around it, ready for the squealing to start.

…

..

..

.

.

.

….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH MY _FREAKING _GOD! GETITOFGETITOFF GET IT OFF!

The group in the clearing all smirked at each other as they saw all the Athena cabin get restless before waking up and seeing the horror that is spiders.

After about 5 seconds of all-out screaming from the Athena kids, the lights in every single cabin had been turned on and the occupants were crowding outside the source of the screaming.

Well, except the Poseidon cabin, but that had been sound proofed by the Hecate cabin ever since Percy and Annabeth started getting nightmares about Tartarus.

Everyone quickly made their way out of the clearing and joined the rest of the mosh pit outside the screaming cabin as to not look suspicious.

The crowd of sleepy, irked demigods quickly parted like the red sea as three Athena kids came barreling out the front door.

Chiron and the lucky few at the front peered into the chaotic place and found the remaining Athena campers either huddled against the wall or hiding in the highest bunk-bed, screaming their heads off.

The camp director ventured slowly into the cabin, floorboards creaking as they accustomed to the weight of the centaur. He stepped on the spiders, effectively crushing them under his hooves and diminishing the threat.

The shuddering campers peeled themselves off the walls, faces burning. Chiron calmly turned to face the gathered cabins and said "everything's alright now, go back to sleep. I promise you that before the week is through, the culprit of this prank will be caught." He looked pointedly at the Stoll twins.

As the crowd dispersed, one of the Aphrodite girls pressed a note into Connor's palm. She winked drowsily and joined the rest of her cabin retreating into Barbie's grave.

It was only when Connor climbed into bed did he open the note:

_Bring your brother to our cabin at 4pm. And don't even try to pretend you didn't pull that prank._

Connor chuckled, then silenced himself. What does the Aphrodite cabin want with the spiders? Connor shook his head, leant over the side of the bed and past it down to Travis, who took up the lower bunk.

"Some Aphrodite girl gave this to me" Connor whispered.

Travis read the note over. "Why?"

"You know as much as I do."

"Night."

"G'night."

_~~~~~~next day~~~~~~4pm~~~~~~_

"Helloooo?" Connor asked as he knocked on the door of the love and beauty cabin. The door swung open and the twins stepped into the doorway…

… and promptly burst out coughing.

"Do you *cough* ever open a wi*cough*ndow in this place*cough*?" Travis asked.

Lacey rolled her eyes as the boys emptied their lungs of designer perfume and got straight down to business.

"We want you to put some of those spiders in the Poseidon cabin."

"…Why?"

"Percabeth Travis. Percabeth." Was the only explanation given.

"Percabeth is _totally _my OTP!" one girl shouts.

"Umm…"

"We'll throw in free escape from Chiron's wrath!"

"Deal!"

Lacey squeals along with the rest of her cabin and the twins (**its Stollsgap!... sorry, I'll let myself out…)** hastily retreated out of the doorway as one girl launched into one of those 'feels' seizure… thingys.

"The small ones?" Connor asks Travis, smirking mischievously.

"The small ones" Travis confirms.

See, as well as the rather large I'm-gonna-eat-your-face spiders, Leo was incredibly bored and on a sugar high, so he built them another twenty smaller I'm-gonna-crawl-up-your-leg-while-you-sleep spiders.

**~ I line break, you reader ~**

Travis hated waiting.

Really

Really

_Hated_ waiting.

But, unfortunately, that is what the pair had to do because Percy and Annabeth _would not leave their gods-damned cabin._

Until, _finally, _Grover knocked on the door and they all headed in the direction of the lake. Travis and Connor, each holding ten spiders… somehow, sneaked into the residence of the two most powerful demigods in a century. Or possibly longer.

Unlike their previous prank on the Athena cabin, the pair basically chucked all the spiders in a corner and ran out, feeling a strange vibration on their skin from the moment they stepped into the cabin.

Shaking the strange feeling off, they ran off towards archery to join the rest of their cabin.

~~~~after dinner~~~~~Percy POV~~~~~~~

Annabeth and I retreated back to our cabin, joking and laughing at all the jump scares and Halloween pranks people had been trying to pull on us the entire day.

First there was Grover and Juniper, who has dressed herself up as a 'ghost' and jumped out from behind her tree, next there was Clarisse, who basically just jumped out from behind a really large practice dummy with her spear yelling 'AAARRRGH!' I kind of just hit her over the head… seeing as she _was _behind a practice dummy and I _was _working on my sword fighting skills… yea, you get the point.

She hates my guts even more now.

Percy 1; Clarisse 0.

As soon as I opened the door however, Halloween got a heck of a lot scarier. I gestured for Annabeth to walk in first while mock bowing. Annabeth bowed as well and walked in.

About 20 seconds after this event, Annabeth screamed. That terrifying, haunting, helpless scream that I had hoped I would never hear again. I whirled around so fast I almost got whiplash and ran over to her.

She had crumpled to the floor and was scrambling to get away from the corner where her stuff is, hitting her arms as if to brush something off along the way.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled as I reached her "Annabeth, Wise Girl, what's wrong?"

She said nothing but she was trembling in my arms and still trying to brush imaginary things off her arms.

I checked her over once, to see if she had any physical damage that could have caused the screaming or if it was just another flashback.

Then I saw it. The horrible little thing that was causing her to panic. I picked the golden animatronic spider out of her hair and threw it in the fountain, where I promptly made it electrocute itself.

"Anna! Anna! It's fine now, it's gone, it's gone" I whispered into her hair as I rocked her back and forth.

"n-no it's not, t-there are m-more." She said shakily.

"Where?" I asked, suddenly alert. She raised a hesitant, trembling arm and pointed towards the corner. I carefully put her down on the ground and cautiously stepped towards the offending area. The closer I got, the surer I was that one of Annabeth's T-shirts was moving.

I uncapped Riptide and used the tip of the blade to lift up the shirt. When I did, dozens more spiders scuttled away from the new lack of shelter and immediately zoned in on Annabeth.

She sat on the other side of the room, eyes wide and unable to move.

Ever since Tartarus, spiders seem to want to kill my girlfriend even more than usual.

I ran towards the stampede of robotic spiders and stopped them in any way possible – I stepped on them, ran them through and generally just destroyed the stupid things.

By the time I reached Annabeth, five spiders were already crawling up her legs. She had closed her eyes and kicked out in a futile attempt to shake them off.

I hit the spiders off one by one and sliced them in half. Once they had all gone (it took literally 30 seconds but it seemed a lot longer than that) I sat next to Annabeth, our sides pressed up against each other. I put my hand on her shoulder and she put her arms around me and let out a dry sob.

I let my head fall against the wall while I rubbed her back. "Sh-she was going to _kill _me Percy…" she whimpers. I kiss her hair softly and continued to rub circles on her back. "She'll never touch you again Wise Girl… I'll never let anything hurt you again.."

After a couple more minutes of this, she came to the conclusion that _someone _would have had to put the spiders there, and that _someone _was about to deeply, deeply regret putting spiders there.

She stood up defiantly and said in a voice that made me want to escape before she directed that anger at _me._

"**Someone is going to be taking an unplanned trip to Tartarus today…"**

With that she quickly checked over the room to make sure there weren't any hidden cameras and sprinted out of the cabin.

TIMESKIP

The horn sounds for dinner and I step warily out of my cabin – I haven't seen Annabeth since _that _and I'm kind of worried.

I sit down at my table and wait to see if my girlfriend will, in fact, join me or if she's still beating the crap out of some Stolls.

My question is soon answered as the pair come limping in, both with fair-sized welts on a few places. I wince in sympathy, then retract that wince after seeing Annabeth react the way she did, I mean, what were they thinking?! She defeated Arachne! _All spiders are out to get her!_

I zone back in and I realize I have been clenching my fists under the table. I quickly relax as Annabeth sits herself down beside me, after finished her compulsory offering to the gods. I give her a quick side-hug and we both get started on our dinner.

Yep, just your average Halloween at Camp Half-Blood.

(But I think we both know who will be getting pranked next year)

**SO YEA!**

**Just your usual lame ending…**

**And to soccerstar121: that was probably a little more extravagant than you were expecting, but I couldn't help it…**

**Till next time!**

**Next up: Traitie!**

**Thornsword**


End file.
